Worth Waiting For
by JereduLevenin
Summary: Postgame. Struck down, Zelos finds himself coping with life-altering injuries. Faced with the knowledge that he may never walk again, who will help him pick up the pieces? Zelloyd fluff, angst, you name it. Ch 7 up. May actually have a happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

Worth Waiting For

Ch 1

Beta read by: k3ybl4d3, JadedSilk, YanaQuNozerith on Y!Gallery, and leichan0767 here on FFnet

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia and all of its characters belongs to Namco, not me.

---

Running to where Zelos had fallen, Lloyd immediately knelt by the red-haired swordsman's side. Zelos' face was drawn and deathly white with pain and blood loss, a parallel set of deep gashes painting his front a bloody crimson. The lighter wound carved deep through his chest; Lloyd choked back bile as he realized that he could distinguish the yellow of the shattered and gouged bone beneath the mutilated flesh. Even so, this wound was nothing compared to the gruesome mess of Zelos' lower abdomen, courtesy of the dragon's serrated claws. Belly wounds like this were almost always fatal due to infection from the spreading filth of the ruptured innards… Zelos had pressed his left hand tightly against the wound, blocking the worst from Lloyd's view, but it wasn't hard to imagine what lay beneath. They had messed up, and badly. In addition to the two gashes, Zelos' right palm and some of the fingers had been slashed. There were also some small cuts and a nasty puncture wound on the swordsman's shoulder caused by the Night Raid that had snuck up from behind.

"Zelos!" Lloyd cried, frantically covering Zelos' hand with his own, applying pressure to the redhead's wounded abdomen. Zelos opened his mouth to speak but choked instead on the blood beginning to fill his lungs, a thick stream welling up and spilling over his alarmingly white lips to trickle down his chin. Lloyd blinked away moisture from his eyes and began digging in his pockets for a gel he might have missed. Damn, but this was a horrible time to have run out! Zelos squeezed his eyes shut tightly, shuddering uncontrollably as a soft whimper escaped his lips. Sick with pain, he turned his head away from Lloyd and hacked up a mixture of blood and vomit. Coughing hard enough to bring tears to his eyes, Zelos finally found his lungs clear enough to speak between the coughs.

"Man… my beautiful… body… is ruined!" Zelos tried to force a grin, all mostly for Lloyd's sake. Lloyd shook his head as a determination flared in his eyes, his fingers closing around a solitary apple gel. He gently lifted Zelos' hand away from the wound, nearly retching when he saw the extent of the injury. Zelos hadn't been just trying to staunch the flow of blood- he'd been trying to keep his insides from spilling out… or, what was left of them. Without further hesitation, Lloyd poured the gel onto the gash, immediately taking Zelos' hand in his own and once again covering the wound. He braced himself with his left hand as he leaned over the redhead, waiting for some sign of recovery as time seemed to grind to a halt.

Zelos seemed to be growing paler by the second, dying by inches as time flew past. Finally, he reached up with a violently trembling right hand, brushing a tear from Lloyd's cheek with his knuckles and simultaneously smearing blood across the childlike face. "Lloyd…" he whispered. "Babe, don't bother. They… got me pretty good." Goddess, he could barely hear his own voice. He felt so weak.

Lloyd choked back a sob. Oh god, Zelos' voice was so faint. This wasn't happening. "But-!"

Zelos chuckled. "Lloyd. Don't be cruel, bud," he whispered. "…Are you okay?"

Lloyd nodded, tears running down his face unchecked. Zelos sighed with relief, blood bubbling in the corner of his mouth. Lloyd couldn't help but ask, "Does… it hurt real bad?"

Zelos smiled. "Not really. My chest burns like hell, but…" at Lloyd's disbelieving look, he turned his head away. "To tell you the truth… I can't really feel anything from the middle of my back and down. I think… something snapped inside me when I was flung against that boulder," he whispered, closing his eyes as tears finally leaked from them. "I can't use my mana to heal myself either, for some reason," he mumbled before looking down at his broken body. "Oh, goddess… I'm really gonna die, aren't I?"

Lloyd shook his head, flinging tears onto Zelos. "How," he faltered, voice cracking, "how can you expect me to answer that!?"

Zelos just smiled in response before letting his hand fall back to the blood-soaked soil beneath him. He had to stay strong, die with honor and all that jazz. And yet, as he caught sight of the naked anguish and horror in Lloyd's eyes, his smile began to waver. It was too much. Finally Zelos gasped, fresh tears forming and running down his cheeks as he let his walls crumble. Despite what Zelos had said in the past about how living tired him…

"I…" Zelos broke off, choking. He tried to prop himself upright with his right arm, but found himself far too weak. Seeing this, Lloyd shifted forward, lifting Zelos' upper torso with his right hand. Carefully, he held the fading swordsman with one hand on his ribs, the other still covering Zelos' as he pressed against the swordsman's abdomen, trying to stop the flow of blood.

Zelos let his head fall forward, hacking and sobbing for air as he tried to clear his lungs. Lloyd waited with grim silence, ignoring the blood splattering across his clothing.

Finally, Zelos fell silent, trembling as the world seemed to blur around him. After a few seconds, he tried to speak, only to find his throat closed tightly with tears. He lifted his hand to weakly grasp Lloyd's shoulder before attempting to speak again.

"I…" he whispered, so faintly that Lloyd had to lean down to hear. "I don't want to die," he finally said, trembling from the effort it took just to raise his head so he could look Lloyd in the eye. "I don't… want to die," he repeated, wonder evident in his voice as the realization hit him. His grip on Lloyd's shoulder was weakening, darkness bleeding in from the edges of his vision. "I… Goddess, Lloyd, I'm… scared," he finished, the last barely audible.

Lloyd just pulled Zelos closer so that the redhead fell against his chest, his head resting on Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd couldn't help but nuzzle that Indian red hair, burying his face in the wild locks to hide his tears. "There's no shame in wanting to live," he whispered hoarsely in a muffled, tight voice. "You're not a coward, Zelos. You're not." His voice cracked.

Zelos suddenly went limp in his arms, snapping Lloyd out of his shocked daze. Zelos needed help immediately. With a glance to the sky, Lloyd realized that very little time had passed. After a moment's debate, Lloyd carefully shifted so that he could lift the alarmingly light swordsman in his arms after pulling out a wing pack and expanding it. Standing, he carried Zelos to the Rheiard, propping the limp swordsman in front of him so that Zelos leaned against his chest. As he ascended out of the forest, Lloyd realized that they were quite close to Heimdall's new location. Turning south, he flew at breakneck speed to Meltokio. Raine was currently spending some time at the elemental research laboratory, taking a brief rest from her mission to spread tolerance across the newly combined worlds. Glancing down at Zelos, he saw that the redhead had become alarmingly still, his chest barely rising as he breathed. His skin was paper-white, making his lashes stand out black on the drawn and bloodless face. The bleeding had slowed, but Lloyd had the sick feeling that this was more likely because there wasn't much blood left… not because the wounds were closing.

Finally spotting the city on the horizon, Lloyd descended until he touched down directly in front of Meltokio's gates. Fighting off the rising feeling of panic, he lifted Zelos, stowed the Rheiard, and sprinted through the gates into the city.

---

R&R, if you want to see what happens next!

Don't worry, there are at LEAST six more chapters already done, and I don't plan on ending this story too quickly. It might have a happy ending, for once! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post the next chapter. (Hint, hint!)


	2. Chapter 2

Worth Waiting For

Ch 2

Beta read by: k3ybl4d3, JadedSilk, YanaQuNozerith on Y!Gallery, and leichan0767 here on FFnet

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia and all of its characters belongs to Namco, not me.

---

Not much had changed since the last time Lloyd had been in Meltokio. Ignoring the stares of the residents as he ran through the streets, Lloyd dashed straight for the lab. Upon reaching the doors he barged right on in, glancing down at Zelos again as he reached the stairs.

Lloyd's heart jolted and stopped for a full three seconds.

Zelos wasn't breathing.

Cursing the weakness he felt from having removed his Exsphere, Lloyd all but leapt down the stairs to the lab's basement. Skidding to a halt, he nearly fainted in relief as a familiar face greeted him.

"Lloyd? What are…" Raine trailed off as she recognized the pale and bloody body in his arms.

Lloyd ran over to the speechless half-elf, childish eyes wide as he pled in a tiny, broken voice.

"Help him."

Ignoring the stares of the lab's staff, Raine shoved Lloyd over to a small table covered in folders and papers. Unceremoniously dumping these to the side, she took the limp redhead from Lloyd's arms and laid him on the table. She dug through a bag and produced a life bottle, dumping its contents onto the immobile Zelos and praying he wasn't too far gone. Life bottles revived the unconscious and healed wounds, even bringing back those on the edge of death but… If the soul had already left the body, there was nothing she could do. Without an Exsphere there was only so much she could do to help. Pouring what little mana she had into the prone swordsman, Raine prayed for some sign of life.

Raine motioned for Lloyd to find gels in the bag and pour them on the wounds while she worked. The minutes ticked by. Zelos remained motionless.

Finally, Lloyd set aside the gel he'd been holding, moving over to Raine as fresh tears formed in his eyes. He turned away from the still form of Zelos and placed a hand on Raine's sleeve.

"Professor," he began, choking with tears like the child he appeared to be, "I… don't think…"

Raine just shook her head, gritting her teeth in determination. She ignored the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm NOT giving up on him, dammit! Come on, Zelos! Breathe!"

But the redhead was silent, still and white as a marble statue. Raine choked back a sob as the light faded from her hands, her mana sucked dry. Without an Exsphere she couldn't even access her most powerful healing spells. Letting her hands fall to her sides in defeat, she finally turned to embrace Lloyd, pulling the boy tightly to her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, a muffled sob escaping her.

Lloyd couldn't believe his ears; he felt numb to the world. His senses were filled with a roaring as time seemed to stand still. It felt too surreal. Zelos couldn't be dead, not after everything they'd been through. It just wasn't right. Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut tightly, oblivious to everything but the sudden, aching void in his chest. It was as though someone had hammered a hole in his heart and his spirit was bleeding out. Just like the life had bled out of Zelos. This pain… this must be what it feels like when one's heart shatters. Broken, like Zelos' body had been. Making no effort to wipe away the tears streaming down his cheeks, Lloyd wondered how he could possibly pick up the pieces. He felt so lost.

Stunned with grief, Lloyd almost missed Zelos' gasp behind him.

"H-hey… what's with all the waterworks? Did somebody die?"

Lloyd turned, mute with shock as his eyes met the cornflower blue of Zelos' gaze. He blinked… and laughed out loud with relief. Raine smiled and laid a cool hand on Zelos' forehead.

"You nearly did. I... thought you had," she whispered, unable to keep the wonder from her voice. She had stopped believing in the grace of a goddess a long time ago, but… perhaps miracles were real after all.

Lloyd's elation soon waned as his gaze fell upon the raw flesh of Zelos' torso. The wounds had scabbed over and were starting to close up, but... Still, Zelos would die without further treatment. Voice somber, Lloyd whispered, "All we did… was buy more time, though. You lost so much blood…"

Raine nodded in agreement as Zelos frowned. "Lloyd's right. It looks like I'll be staying in Meltokio for a while longer. You're not out of the danger zone, yet."

With a quick apology to the lab's staff, Raine motioned for Lloyd to carry Zelos and they quit the lab, heading for Zelos' mansion. Upon reaching the building, Lloyd quickly carried Zelos to his lavishly furnished bedroom and gently laid the redhead on the bed. Most of the blood covering his pale form had dried to a rusted brown. Raine arrived after a minute, probably having just filled Zelos' butler in on the situation. Pulling a kit out of the bag she had been carrying, she began stripping the ruined garments off of Zelos.

"Lloyd, you should probably find Seles. I'm sure she would like to know that her brother is badly injured… and while you're at it, track down Genis. They're both in the city, and Genis should be in one of the shops. I sent him out earlier to buy some things for me… Seles has been staying here, I heard, but I don't know where she is at the moment." Done speaking, she returned her attention to Zelos. Lloyd took her silence as dismissal and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Raine continued to peel away the blood-soaked garments that had become practically glued to his skin. When she had successfully removed Zelos' long gloves, pink coat, and black undershirt, she moved to his belt without pause. The loud clank of the scabbard striking the floor seemed to wake Zelos from his half-aware state. Raising an eyebrow, he reached down to touch Raine's hand.

"Whoa, now. Hang on. I didn't think you were THAT eager to see me naked."

Raine fixed Zelos with a murderous glare. "If you weren't already injured, I'd hurt you for that. Goddess, can't you take something seriously for ONCE in your life!?" She shouted. "You nearly DIED. You still might, if I can't fix you." Blinking away tears, she turned away from the redhead before continuing. "Do you have any idea how badly you frightened me? And Lloyd? I don't think I've ever seen him so distraught. Have a little respect for HIS sake, if not your own!"

Zelos was speechless. As the silence stretched, Raine turned around to scrutinize the swordsman. Finally, her lips stretched in a sly grin. "Or… could it be… that the great Zelos Wilder is afraid I'll ACTUALLY see him naked? I heard some things… from one of the ladies around here."

At Zelos' blush, Raine knew her suspicions had been confirmed. "AHA! I knew it! The great Zelos Wilder is a virgin, after all!"

Zelos glared as a flush to rival his red mane crept onto his face. Raine laughed and turned away. "Fine. You're unharmed from the waist down, anyway. I need you to take those pants off so they can be washed. Most of the blood missed them, so they're probably salvageable. Cover yourself up, and let me know when I can turn around again."

Again Zelos was silent, but for a different reason. Sensing something amiss, Raine turned back around to find the most somber expression she'd ever seen on the redhead's face. "…Zelos?"

Zelos had propped himself up on his elbows, but had moved no farther. Breaking eye contact with Raine, he began to tremble. It took Raine a moment to realize that he was crying. Quickly, she strode over to the bed and knelt beside the redhead. "Zelos, what's wrong?"

"I…" he began, softy falling back. Slowly, he turned to face her, reaching up to grab her shoulder. "I… can't."

Raine was bewildered. "What do you mean? Are you still too weak?" Frowning, she scrutinized Zelos' wounds. "The gels and the life bottle should have restored a lot of energy along with my mana…"

But Zelos shook his head. "It's not that," he mumbled, turning away, eyes filled with shame. "I need help. I… can't… move. Anything. Nothing from my waist down." He closed his eyes, letting more tears fall. "I can't even feel the pain from the wound on my stomach…"

Raine bit her lip, unsure how to react. Finally, she leaned over to embrace the swordsman.

"I'm sorry. I'll do what I can, but there are some things..."

"Some things magic can't fix. I know," Zelos cut her off. "What am I gonna do? I promised Lloyd I'd go with him," he whispered. "But look at me now. I can't even effing WALK." Suddenly, he seemed to shake off the dark cloud of depression. Blinking, Zelos grinned at Raine, crossing his arms behind his head. "And now I'm NEVER gonna get laid, either."

Raine huffed before reaching down to roughly yank the white pants off, flipping a sheet neatly up to cover the brief-clad and pouting Zelos.

"Wait here. I'll be back." Raine darted out of the room, returning a minute later with a basin full of steaming water, a second empty basin, a pile of cloths, and a roll of bandages. Setting these beside her medical kit, she began to soak the cloths in the steaming water. Having done that, she began cleaning the wounds.

"Zelos…" Raine began uncertainly. The redhead gave her a worried look. "…These sheets will never be the same," she finished with a smile. Zelos just rolled his eyes.

---

R&R if you want more!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Worth Waiting For

Ch 3

Beta read by: k3ybl4d3, JadedSilk, YanaQuNozerith on Y!Gallery, and leichan0767 here on FFnet.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia and all of its characters belongs to Namco, not me.

---

By the time Lloyd had returned with Genis and Seles in tow (he'd actually run into Seles on his way back from retrieving Genis), Raine had finished bandaging Zelos up and was on her way to the kitchen to fetch him a glass of water. The trio ran straight to the bedroom, Seles and Genis both pausing in shock upon reaching the open door.

"Hey, Seles… oh, and the Brat," Zelos said by way of greeting. Genis scowled briefly, but eventually his curiosity and concern won out.

"Zelos… what happened? Lloyd wouldn't say anything," he asked, worry showing in his voice despite his usual attitude of nonchalance toward the redhead. Seles shoved past Lloyd and moved beside the bed, silent and uncertain.

Zelos shrugged. "We got ambushed by the biggest damn dragon I've ever seen. I'd heard that some pretty funky monsters have been popping up since the worlds merged, but I thought it was just overreaction and hype from the locals…" he paused, frowning. "Maybe combining the worlds screwed with the distribution of mana or something, and weird things are happening while it tries to straighten itself out. Well, anyway, we killed the dragon. Damn thing was practically immune to magic, and its hide was thick as steel."

Falling silent, Zelos turned away suddenly, afraid of the looks he might find on his companions' faces. "We... screwed up pretty badly. We were out of gels when that thing attacked, and I was being careless. I mean, after taking Mithos Yggdrasil on, what measly monster could possibly pose a threat, huh?" Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his disheveled locks, a nervous habit he'd never managed to drop. He only looked up when Raine reappeared at the door with a glass of water.

Wordlessly, Raine strode to the bed and set it on the nightstand. With a sigh, she carefully took Zelos by the shoulder and lifted him forward, piling pillows behind him so that he could sit upright. Zelos shot her a grin.

"Why, thank you, my lovely hunny," he drawled, taking the glass with exaggerated care, not wanting to spill it. To everyone's surprise, Raine let Zelos' remark drop without so much as a glare.

"Now, don't overexert yourself, unless you want to reopen your wounds," she instructed, taking a tone of authority. "Don't even get out of bed unless absolutely necessary," she said, making no mention of Zelos' inability to do so, "and call either myself or Lloyd if you must. If it's alright, we'll be staying in the guest rooms until you're well," Raine finished, and Zelos nodded. Raine turned and began herding everyone out with instructions not to disturb the invalid.

Zelos debated for a moment, unsure what to say. "Lloyd," he finally called, reaching out to the brunette just before he crossed the threshold. "Lloyd, can I… talk to you for a sec?" Lloyd looked to Raine, and she nodded her approval. With a shrug, he walked back into the bedroom, shutting the door gently behind him.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

Zelos just beckoned the swordsman closer until Lloyd stood beside the bed. Reaching up, Zelos lightly took hold of the brunette's arm, tugging weakly until Lloyd knelt beside the bed, level with Zelos.

Zelos smiled faintly at the confusion apparent in Lloyd's expression. "Thanks. For saving me. If you hadn't brought me here, I'd be dead," he whispered. "I guess… you'll have to find someone else, now."

Lloyd blinked. "What? Why?"

Zelos rolled his eyes. Ah, Lloyd. So forgetful. "I guess you've forgotten that I can't walk? How am I gonna prote- uh, fight?" He stated flatly, before smirking. "Unless you wanna carry me the whole way?"

Lloyd looked crestfallen. "You mean… there's no way to heal that?"

Zelos refused to make eye contact. "There are some things… that magic can't fix. You can't cure a blind person. You can't cure deafness. And you can't cure someone who's been paralyzed nonmagically. Magical or poison-induced paralysis and a severed spine aren't the same thing, Lloyd," he whispered. "A panacea bottle just won't cut it. It's like trying to grow back your arm after it's been cut off. You can heal the wound, but the arm's still gone." Zelos glanced up, expecting to see horror and pity in Lloyd's eyes. Instead, the brunette leaned over to embrace him, compassion winning out.

Zelos wasn't sure how to react and so he resorted to humor before the silence got too awkward. "Heh. Looks like I'm never gonna get laid, now."

Lloyd pulled away, confused. "Why's that?"

Zelos couldn't help it. He laughed. "Oh, come on. Look at me! My beautiful body has been disfigured!" He teased, before a darker look crossed his face. "And besides, who would want to be with a cripple, anyway?"

Lloyd just shook his head in exasperation. "Zelos. I know you're not that shallow. Stop thinking the rest of us ARE," he said, slamming a fist against the floor for emphasis. "I already told you. It doesn't matter what you look like, what your race is, or what your status is. No matter what happens… you're still YOU."

Zelos couldn't help but smile. "Still the idealist. But, whatever floats your boat. I guess… that's what I l- ah, dig about you," he hastily corrected, hoping Lloyd hadn't caught the slip. "You can be optimistic enough for the both of us, how's that?"

Lloyd laughed. Zelos smiled. In that moment, things didn't seem so bad anymore.

"…This doesn't solve the fact that I'm gonna die a virgin."

Lloyd softly smacked the top of Zelos' head. "Oh, quit your bellyaching. You don't know that. And isn't there a saying… 'love is blind,' right?" Lloyd bit his lip, a strange emotion welling up inside him as he scrutinized at the redhead. Shaking it off, he smirked. "Besides, everybody thinks…"

Zelos waved him silent. Zelos wouldn't be getting any because he physically couldn't, not by choice. But… he decided not correct Lloyd's innocent conviction. "Yeah, yeah. Believe me, I know. I work hard at my reputation!"

Lloyd scoffed. "You call that work? Ah, forget it." Suddenly he felt an inexplicable need to be close to the redhead. Reaching forward, Lloyd gently brushed away a lock of red hair that had fallen into Zelos' eyes. Even Lloyd didn't quite understand why he let his hand linger so, reluctant to break the contact.

Zelos wasn't sure how he felt about the sudden softness in Lloyd's eyes. He could tell Lloyd was confused, probably feeling something he didn't understand. The kid never was very good when it came to dealing with emotions. Unsure whether to reciprocate, Zelos finally reached up to touch the hand on his cheek, trapping it there for a moment. When he finally let go, Lloyd drew away and stood, still uncertain.

"I… guess I should let you rest. Need anything?"

Zelos shook his head. "I'm fine," he murmured. "Don't let me bore you."

Lloyd frowned. "You're not boring at all," he insisted. "You know, you should try being serious more often. Not just around me. Somehow, I get the feeling that people would find the real you a lot more attractive than that stupid mask you hide behind." With that, Lloyd turned and left, leaving Zelos to gape in shock at the unexpectedly perceptive remark.

Wait. Did Lloyd just say he found Zelos attractive? Zelos stared at the closed door, bewildered.

---

R&R, please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Worth Waiting For

Ch 4

Beta read by: k3ybl4d3, JadedSilk, YanaQuNozerith on Y!Gallery, and leichan0767 here on FFnet.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia and all of its characters belongs to Namco, not me.

---

As the days dragged by, the disfiguring wounds on Zelos' body slowly closed and were healing despite the odds against a full recovery. Zelos was still confined to the bed, unwilling to confide in anyone else about the extent of his injury. Raine had secretly begun to work on a project in the lab with the aid of the staff, hoping that with the help of magitechnology she could create a device to act as Zelos' legs. Not a wheelchair. Something more sophisticated. Not even Lloyd knew about this project. If it failed, she didn't want to face her companions' disappointment.

Seles had taken over the job of changing bandages and tending the slowly healing wounds while Raine worked in the lab. Genis took over cooking so that Sebastian could look after the house. Lloyd spent a lot of time in the city, coming back late in the evenings for dinner. Every night, he took food up to Zelos and they would talk. At first Zelos refused to eat, claiming that food might just tear up his insides again if they weren't fully healed, but eventually Lloyd won the argument by shoving a spoonful of broth down the redhead's throat. Zelos was still incredibly weak, so Lloyd often found himself tearing the bread into smaller pieces, soaking them in the broth before letting Zelos eat them. Eventually, this became unnecessary as Zelos' strength returned. Even so, by the tenth day, Zelos was absolutely sick of lying about.

"Dammit, why didn't the dragon kill me outright? Death would be a mercy," Zelos moaned, batting away the spoon Lloyd was holding to his face. Instead, he snatched the spoon out of the red-gloved hand, scowling. "I can feed myself, you know."

Lloyd pouted. "Don't say that. Do you have any idea how much it would have hurt the rest of us?"

Zelos sighed in defeat. "Yeah… but I'm getting tired of being treated like a baby," he snapped. Turning away from Lloyd, he continued in a quieter tone. "Do you… have any idea how humiliating this is? Needing someone to bathe me because I can't do it myself? Goddess, I can't even use the goddamn TOILET," he whispered, tears glinting in his eyes. "I don't have muscle control down there, Lloyd. I can't… hold it anymore, you know?" Zelos' hands clenched into fists as a nearly tangible shame radiated from him. Lloyd understood the unspoken implication. Babies wore diapers, not grown men.

Lloyd had never seen Zelos so… broken. Setting the plate aside, he leaned forward to wrap his arms around the thin shoulders, offering silent comfort. What could he possibly say to that? Lloyd couldn't even pretend to understand what Zelos was going through. All he could offer was a shoulder to cry on.

Zelos couldn't hold back the sobs, not after feeling those arms around him. It was too much to take.

Lloyd just held the swordsman as tears fell and the minutes passed in silence.

Genis picked that moment to walk into the room. Lloyd glanced up, startled, but didn't pull away from Zelos, the redhead's need for comfort outweighing Lloyd's need to protect his ego. Genis was torn between concern and shock, frozen by confusion in the doorway. Finally the concern won out and the young sorcerer slowly walked over to the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, moving to stand beside Lloyd. Zelos sighed shakily, wiping away his tears. Once Zelos had regained his composure, Lloyd pulled away. Zelos glanced at Lloyd, shrugging his surrender.

"Brat… No, Genis. I… guess I haven't been straight with you. Promise you won't tell anyone?" He paused, and Genis nodded after a moment. Zelos continued with a smile. "The truth is… I got screwed up pretty badly. I got flung against a boulder during the fight… and I think something in my back snapped when I hit it, 'cause I couldn't feel anything from here," and he laid a hand on his abdomen, "down, after I hit the ground. Raine knows…" he trailed off. Shaking his head, he turned away, not wanting to face the pity in Genis's eyes. "Sometimes… I wonder if life's still worth living."

Lloyd opened his mouth to protest, but Zelos wasn't done.

"I mean… I think I would've jumped out of that window by now, but I can't even stand up," he said, lips twisted into a bitter smile. "The whole 'paralyzed from the waist down' thing kind of gets in the way," Zelos joked before falling silent, giving Genis time to digest the information.

Genis frowned, still not convinced. "Don't you have wings? What about your Cruxis crystal?"

Zelos shook his head. "Tried it. I can't use magic. I think… somehow, the severing of my spine and the severing of my mana are connected. Like… the flow or cycle in my body is interrupted."

Genis was about to reply when a loud banging suddenly came from the front door. Exchanging confused looks, it was Genis who finally left with an "I'll get it!"

After a moment, Genis returned, followed by a familiar _Kunoichi_.

"Sheena? What're you doing here?" Zelos inquired, surprised.

Sheena didn't answer immediately. Instead, she looked Zelos over with, not shock, but grim familiarity. She either didn't notice or didn't care that Lloyd was kneeling so closely beside the bedridden Zelos. Sighing, she sat down in the nearby chair.

"Raine sent for me. She said she needed my help at the lab… and she told me what happened," Sheena admitted. Catching Zelos' frown, she nodded. "All of it. Lemme know if you need a hand, Zelos. I take it Raine's at the lab?" Everyone nodded. "Then… I guess I'll go see what she wants," she said, turning to leave. "Later," she called back before heading out the door.

Zelos sighed. Turning to Lloyd with a grin, he sat up awkwardly before breaking the silence.

"So… should I just formally declare this a party and be done with it?" He joked. "Why not send messages to everyone else and at least let them know what happened? They can visit if they want; it's not like my mansion is lacking for rooms," he mused in a slightly more serious tone. Genis nodded.

"I'll get on it right away!" And with that, the kid was out the door. Lloyd sighed and climbed to his feet so that he could take a seat on the edge of the bed. Glancing at Zelos, he couldn't keep the worry from his eyes.

"Are you sure you're all right? I'm not gonna have to hide the razor, am I?" He asked quietly.

Zelos shook his head. "Nah. It kinda… just hit me, y'know?" The redhead blinked moisture out of his eyes. "I'm never gonna walk again. I'll be this way for the rest of my life. It's a bit much to handle," he said, faltering. Lowering his eyes, he focused on the bare skin of his legs below his soft cotton shorts. With a scowl, he slapped an unfeeling thigh before digging his fingers deeply into it. "And it doesn't even hurt… hell!" Zelos' exclamation was vehement enough to make the brunette look at the swordsman in concern, which was soon replaced with shock. If Zelos' self-destructive behavior kept up he could seriously injure himself.

With a horrified cry, Lloyd turned and grabbed Zelos' hand before he could cause any harm, holding it to his chest. "Stop it, Zelos!" he begged, unshed tears and outright fear lending an unnatural shine to his wide eyes. "Please," he implored in a quavering voice. After a moment, Zelos lowered his eyes in shame. Lloyd was already being hurt by Zelos' suffering; Zelos didn't need to add to that pain. Even if Zelos couldn't feel the pain, his behavior was obviously distressing the brunette.

"…Sorry," he mumbled. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Lloyd let go of Zelos' hand and rose to his feet. "It's… all right," he said with a sigh. Turning to leave, he glanced back at the redhead once more. "Don't do anything stupid, Zelos." And with that, Lloyd walked out, closing the door behind him.

Zelos stared at his hands for a full minute before falling back with a sigh, reaching for the novel he kept on the nightstand.

---

You know the drill. R&R, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Worth Waiting For

Ch 5

Beta read by: k3ybl4d3, JadedSilk, YanaQuNozerith on Y!Gallery, and leichan0767 here on FFnet.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia and all of its characters belongs to Namco, not me.

---

By the end of the second week after the accident, as the incident was now being called, Zelos had decided that continuing to hide his crippled state any longer was pointless. The decision was made to move Zelos to the luxurious couch on the bottom floor of the mansion as the stairs were deemed too much of an obstacle. Both Presea and Colette had come to visit, the latter immediately pulling Zelos into a tight embrace upon seeing the acuteness of his misery. Raine and Sheena were both holing themselves up in the elemental research lab for hours at a time working on the mystery project. Fortunately, everyone was making a solid effort to relieve Zelos' boredom now that the reason for his immobility was no longer kept secret. Lloyd had pulled Presea aside with a request for her to fashion a wheelchair out of one of the wooden chairs from the mansion; he assured her that additional materials and tools would be provided. With her agreement, Lloyd began the arduous task of persuading Zelos to consent to the use of a wheelchair.

"Absolutely not!" Zelos shouted, flushing with indignation. "What would my hunnies think?" He whined, crossing his arms as he subjected Lloyd to the full force of his puppy-eyed pout. Lloyd, however, wasn't buying it.

Crossing his arms in a similar gesture, Lloyd continued to stare at Zelos silently from the couch across the table, unmoved.

Zelos wilted, slumping against the cushions when the tactic failed. For someone so dense and gentle, Lloyd could be surprisingly forceful and perceptive when Zelos LEAST wanted him to be. "Alright, that's a load of bull. But seriously, it's degrading," he grumbled.

Lloyd leaned back with a sigh, unconsciously crossing a leg over his knee. Zelos flinched.

"Don't do that," Zelos snapped more bitterly than meant to.

Lloyd blinked in surprise. "Huh? Don't do what?" He asked in confusion as he uncrossed his legs, again unconsciously.

Zelos scowled. "That. You keep crossing and uncrossing your legs," he explained, "and it bothers me."

"Why?" Lloyd was bewildered.

Zelos rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Because I can't! I know you aren't doing it on purpose, but couldja try sitting still? You look antsy, anyway."

Lloyd shrugged. "Sorry. And don't change the subject," he added with a glare. Zelos smirked.

"Lloyd. How would you feel if you had to be pushed around in a chair all the time with everyone and their mother staring at you?" He asked, hoping to make Lloyd see the folly of his request.

Lloyd just shrugged. "I'd think that it would still be better than sitting around on my butt all day, a prisoner in my own house, needing someone to carry me around," he pointed out. "And besides, who cares what those people think, anyway? They don't know you. Not the real you, and they haven't been through all the crap that we all went through together. Anyway," he murmured, "doesn't it matter more to you what WE think? We're your friends, Zelos, and we won't judge you any differently just because you went through more hardships. You don't get scars from spending your life doing nothing. You worked hard to protect this world, and people know it."

Zelos couldn't help but admire Lloyd in that moment. Once again, he had underestimated the boy's unfailing trust in the basic goodness of humanity. Even if the world wasn't really so fair, it was nice to believe, even for a moment, in the idealistic world Lloyd had painted. With a smile, Zelos raised his hands in surrender.

"All right, all right. You win. I'll use the damn chair."

Lloyd stood up with a grin. "I was hoping you'd say that. Presea said it'd be finished in a couple days."

Zelos followed Lloyd with wistful eyes as the brunette disappeared into the kitchen. He could seriously get used to this feeling- knowing that people cared about him. Lloyd returned after a minute with a plate of sandwiches and two glasses of water balanced expertly in one hand. There really was no beating a swordsman's reflexes, even without the aid of an Exsphere. Lloyd circumnavigated the table and sat next to Zelos, setting the plate down and offering one of the glasses to the redhead.

"It's about lunch time, and I told Genis I'd cover for him so he could go to the coliseum," he explained when Zelos raised an eyebrow. "I'm no chef, but you'd have to be Raine to screw up a sandwich."

Zelos sniggered and reached for a sandwich. One would think that such an apt scholar would be able to follow a simple recipe. The woman could burn water. He was jolted from his musings as Lloyd's fingers brushed against his. There it was again- that strange sensation in his chest. A strange fluttering, like butterflies in his stomach. Apparently, that overused metaphor wasn't entirely figurative. Zelos jerked his hand away as though he'd been burned. Lloyd looked away, but not before Zelos saw the blush on his cheeks. With a mental groan, Zelos realized what was happening.

Lloyd was falling for him, and the poor kid didn't even know it. Reflecting on the past couple weeks, Zelos wondered how he hadn't seen this coming. Everything matched up- the way Lloyd's eyes sometimes softened when he looked at Zelos, the way he'd been spending so much time around Zelos, the unbridled emotions he'd displayed during the incident, the sudden introspectiveness… and Lloyd had become really touchy-feely over the past week. Apparently, Zelos, the self-proclaimed expert of love, was as blind as anyone else to his own situation.

Of course, Zelos couldn't complain. He'd been harboring a crush on the chaste brunette since the day they'd met in the streets of this very city. Much to his annoyance, this attraction had lingered above and beyond any he'd experienced before. What's more, Lloyd was too dense to understand the hints Zelos had kept dropping, resulting in a very frustrated Zelos.

With great reluctance, Zelos was forced to admit that he had become fixated. In light of his current condition, it seemed that his chastity for Lloyd's sake would be his downfall. Throughout the journey, Zelos just hadn't been able to bring himself to break that chastity. Lloyd was too important to him, and he had been saving himself in the hopes that the young swordsman might return his feelings. Later on, there hadn't been time for anything but fighting. Again, Zelos found his predicament quite frustrating. Sure, he'd had other crushes in his childhood, and he'd messed around some… but nothing more. He'd been waiting for that one person, that Mrs. Right. Or Mr. Right, in this case. He just hadn't expected it to be someone as thick-skulled as Lloyd. It was too late to hope for any below-the-belt action as he wouldn't be able to feel it, but that didn't mean he couldn't satisfy Lloyd. Besides, helping Lloyd straighten out his emotions was the least he could do.

Now he just had to convince Lloyd.

Putting on his best charm, Zelos slung an arm around Lloyd's shoulders and snatched the sandwich in question. Time to begin Operation: Seducing Lloyd.

---

R&R! It is very much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all of my reviewers! Keep 'em coming! It keeps me motivated! Sorry if Zelos seemed a little OOC in previous chapters... then again, stress and shock can do strange things to people. He's not an emotional, weepy wreck this time 'round. BTW, this chapter is a bit short, but the following chapter is longer than usual, so it balances out. n..n

* * *

Worth Waiting For

Ch 6

Beta read by: k3ybl4d3, JadedSilk, YanaQuNozerith on Y!Gallery, and leichan0767 here on FFnet.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia and all of its characters belongs to Namco, not me.

---

Zelos was rather awestruck by the zeal with which Lloyd inhaled his food.

"…Do you even swallow that, or does it just get sucked into the vacuum of your bottomless stomach by some force unknown to man?" He couldn't help but ask. Lloyd just shrugged and reached for his drink, chugging it all in one go. Zelos would have been mildly revolted had the whole scene not been so amusing. He shoved the empty plate away and set his glass on it. Alerted by some kind of innate sense, Sebastian appeared silently and took away the dirty dishes.

Zelos reclined against the couch, his arm still flung loosely around the brunette's shoulders. Trying to look innocent as he leaned against Lloyd, Zelos idly traced a pattern on Lloyd's chest as his finger danced lightly across the red fabric. It was sheer luck that they had the mansion to themselves. Genis was at the coliseum, Presea was working on the wheelchair, Raine and Sheena were working in the lab, and Colette had dragged Seles out to explore the city on a shopping adventure. Zelos would trust Sebastian's discretion as he trusted his loyal butler with so many other things. Sebastian was the only person outside of their group of eight that he trusted so implicitly. In some ways, he trusted the man more than he trusted some of his comrades. He and Lloyd were the only people in the world in whom Zelos confided his secrets.

Now, to take advantage of their privacy…

Lloyd's cheeks seemed to suffer from a perpetual pink tinge due to Zelos' close proximity. Zelos' lips spread in a slow smile as a plan formed in his mind.

"Hey, hunny, are you alright? You look flushed," Zelos quipped as he shamelessly laid his other hand on Lloyd's forehead.

Lloyd's blush deepened. "I'm fine. And why are you calling me 'hunny?'" Pouting, he shoved Zelos' hand away.

Zelos smirked. "No reason."

Lloyd shifted uneasily but didn't attempt to push Zelos away. Though he'd never admit it, he rather liked the way the redhead's lithe, warm body fitted so perfectly against his. It felt… nice? But why? Mulling that tidbit over in his head, he remembered something he'd been meaning to ask the other swordsman about.

"Zelos, why did you take that hit for me? The dragon nearly killed you." There, he'd said it- the question that had plagued him from the moment the incident occurred. So much had happened afterward that the thought had slipped from his mind, only to haunt him later over the weeks as Zelos recovered.

Zelos stiffened at the unexpected question. Why now, of all times? He hadn't planned on confessing to anything this early in the game, yet he couldn't bring himself to give Lloyd anything but the truth. Sensing his discomfort, Lloyd tried to pull away upon feeling Zelos' flinch, but the redhead's arm tightened like an iron band around his shoulders. Trapped, Lloyd could only sit in confusion as Zelos straightened and slowly brought his other hand up to his own chest.

Confession time. Zelos shut his eyes as he recalled the memory. How to start…? After a moment, Zelos decided to just follow his gut instinct.

"Lloyd… when I saw that dragon lunge for you, it hurt. Right here," he whispered, the hand over his heart clenching into a fist. "And that's when I realized that the thought of a world without you in it hurt so bad, I'd do anything to keep it from happening." Turning to face the astonished brunette, he wrapped both arms around Lloyd and buried his face against a red-clothed shoulder. "I wanna protect you. When I thought the dragon was gonna kill you, a little piece of me died," came the fervent whisper. Zelos fell silent, content to hold Lloyd while the younger swordsman digested this information.

Lloyd's eyes widened as the facts finally seemed to add up. Feeling a faint sense of wonderment, he lifted his arms and slowly wrapped them around the redhead, returning the embrace.

"Is that why you took Mithos into yourself when he tried to possess me?"

Zelos nodded silently, reveling in the warmth of the brunette's arms. He'd been longing for that feeling for more than a year. Please, Martel, let this be the right decision.

Lloyd's eyes softened. "I… think I understand," he murmured with a slow smile.

Zelos felt his heart lift, and he offered silent thanks to fortune for smiling upon him. This was something worth living for, without a doubt. Content to remain in Lloyd's arms, he let the comfortable silence stretch.

Two loud knocks sounded at the door, and it opened before Zelos could disentangle himself from the brunette.

"Regal?"

* * *

R&R, please, if you want to know what happens next!!! Gah, they keep getting interrupted!

PS, the next chapter is a _good_ one. So, the more reviews I get, the sooner you get to read it!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much, everyone, for all of your support! This is the longest chapter yet, breaking the 1900 word barrier. Though, it still doesn't compare to the chapters of previous fics I've written. However, I've found that, the longer I try to make the chapters, the sooner Writer's Block hits me... or, I find myself writing filler to reach the word count goal. So, shorter chapters it is. Plus, this is definitely the BEST of my fics so far, in terms of quality. And quality over quantity, right? Though, I think that's due in part to the wonderful beta readers who took the time to beta-read this.

For once, this isn't a cliffhanger. This is the first chapter that really feels like it has a sense of closure at the end. Technically, I COULD end it here, but there is still the problem of Zelos' legs to be solved. I'm not cruel enough to leave him (and you) hangin' like that, so there's still more coming. Maybe hinted Kruan in later chapters... like... chapter 9? I'm bringing Kratos into the story, see, and I'm sending Yuan up to retcon the whole "leaving to never return" thing.

**WARNING**: **The rating WILL BE GOING UP for chapter 8 (next chapter).** It's nothing graphic, but the content forces the rating up to M, I believe. Well, maybe not. What's you guys' input on that? To use JadedSilk's summary, it's pretty sensual considering that it was written in fairly g-rated language. I don't LIKE writing graphic stuff. Also, it is not full-fledged smex or anything. More like Zelos showing a naiive Lloyd why guys take 'extra-long showers.' n..n; Just a little below-the-belt action, yes?

**Warning # 2:** Mild Kratosy hilarity ensues, so don't read if you're worried about people hearing you laugh.

* * *

Worth Waiting For

Ch 7

Beta read by: k3ybl4d3, JadedSilk, YanaQuNozerith on Y!Gallery, and leichan0767 here on FFnet.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia and all of its characters belongs to Namco, not me.

* * *

Regal Bryant blinked as he took in the image of Zelos and Lloyd wrapped in each others' arms, but his impassive face betrayed no other indication of his mild shock. Pausing in the threshold of the mansion's front entry, he took a moment to analyze the emotions the scene provoked. The protectiveness he could understand. He'd acknowledged before that Lloyd felt like a younger brother to him. The faint stirring of jealousy was mildly confusing, perhaps because his own happiness had been denied him so brutally. But… he felt no revulsion. He had suspected that Zelos felt something stronger than friendship toward the naïve brunette, but Regal himself didn't know how he might react should his suspicions be confirmed. Faced with such confirmation, he found that the idea did not bother him as he feared it might. Relieved, he straightened and stepped fully into the mansion, closing the door firmly behind him. 

"How have you been, Lloyd, Zelos?" Regal deadpanned. When neither answered immediately, he paced over to the couch opposite the one they currently occupied. Still no response. Regal sat down with a sigh before finally giving into the smile tugging at his lips.

"Did I misunderstand Genis' letter? I thought you were paralyzed, Zelos, not mute," he drawled, quirking an eyebrow. Zelos blinked, blushed, and pulled away from Lloyd. Finally, a reaction. Zelos ran a hand through his disheveled hair, grinning sheepishly at the bluenette.

"Nah, you heard right. But I seem to be fine, otherwise," Zelos replied with a nervous laugh before recounting the incident at Regal's request.

When Zelos was done, Regal ran a hand through his hair in a gesture similar to Zelos', leaning back against the couch. Lloyd was the first one to notice the change in the older man's appearance.

"Regal, you took off the shackles?" He exclaimed, and the man nodded.

"I've paid my debt. Besides, it would be difficult to get work done while wearing them," Regal murmured. "I apologize for not coming earlier. This was as soon as I could get away."

Zelos shrugged. "It's no biggie. We know you're a busy guy."

Regal inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Let me know if I can help in any way."

Lloyd glanced at Zelos with a grin. "Well, Genis has been the only person around here who can cook a decent meal…"

Regal smiled. "Let me show you what I can do without the shackles. Tell Genis that I'll cover dinner tonight."

Zelos nodded. "Everyone's out in the city. Genis is at the coliseum, and Sheena and the Professor are working on something in the lab. You're on your own if you want to find anyone else…" he finished with a shrug. Regal nodded and rose to his feet.

"Then I'll leave you be," he said with a smile. "I apologize for the interruption. Take care."

Regal rose and let himself out, and Lloyd sighed in relief as the door closed behind him. Zelos raised an eyebrow, turning his head to look at Lloyd.

"Well, that was a surprise. He doesn't seem to be bothered much."

Lloyd flushed. "By us, you mean? Because… isn't it wrong to be like this with another guy? That's what I've been told," he said in a worried tone. "It's… unnatural. That's what people think, right?"

Zelos scoffed. "How could something be wrong if it feels so right? Whoever told you that didn't know what they were talking about," he assured the brunette. "That backwoods ideology was done away with a long time ago, here in the city."

Lloyd still wasn't convinced. "Besides, I thought you liked girls, even if you never… actually…"

"Slept with any?" Zelos supplied. "Well, I like girls, too. But YOU," he said, poking Lloyd's chest with a finger, "are more important to me than any girl I've ever met. Love and lust aren't the same thing, hunny."

Lloyd blushed, stammering, "B-but… I don't know the first thing about this. If you… and I… how am I supposed to act?"

Zelos smiled. "Just the way you always have. It's what I dig about you, Lloyd. Seriously," he added, "if all I wanted was looks and not personality, I'd have been hitting on Kratos and not you."

Lloyd spluttered in shock. "Wh… WHAT!? Zelos, that's my DAD you're talking about!"

Zelos smirked. "I know. Your old man is hot, bud. Thing is, he's a dick," he said, bemused. "I can't stand the guy, sweet ass or no." Lloyd looked positively mortified.

Grinning, Zelos flopped an arm around him again, leaning against the brunette. "YOU, on the other hand, are cute and LOVEABLE. Thank Martel you didn't inherit your old man's dull personality."

Lloyd pouted, still upset. Zelos sighed. "Lloyd. Don't worry about what he'd think, either. Even if he IS a bastard, he won't mind that you're gay. Trust me."

Lloyd looked skeptical. "How can you know that?"

Zelos grinned. "Two very good reasons. One, I know for a fact that he's had more than a little fling with Yuan," he chuckled, holding a finger to Lloyd's lips before he could interrupt, "and two, you're his son. Even I can't argue that he doesn't love you enough to die for you. Or kill for you," he whispered. "He loved you so much that he took your mother's life to save you, ripping his own heart to pieces in the process."

Lloyd flinched. "I… I guess you're right. But how did you know about that?"

Zelos shifted, bringing his free hand up to touch the Cruxis crystal affixed to his chest just below the hollow of his throat. "I was part of Cruxis, remember? And the Renegades. A three-way traitor," he murmured. "I cornered Kratos once and forced the story out of him. At that point, he didn't know that you had survived. It shook me up, but I couldn't blame the guy for being so cold. It gave me a reason to tolerate being around him…" he finished with a shrug. After a moment, his lips twisted in a wicked grin.

"I found out about his... escapades… from Yuan," he added with a smirk. He leaned over to whisper in Lloyd's ear, "You'll learn that alcohol loosens many tongues, Lloyd. Ever gotten buzzed before?"

Lloyd shook his head, blushing. Goddess, the feeling of Zelos's warm breath against his ear sent a tingle through his body that he wasn't sure he liked. Or maybe he liked it too much.

"The Professor said it was bad for you."

Zelos shook his head, pulling away slightly. "Not in small amounts. Wine is actually good for you when used in moderation, Lloyd." Raising a hand, Zelos called Sebastian over and requested two glasses of something Lloyd didn't quite catch.

Sebastian returned with two shot glasses and a bottle. Smiling his thanks, Zelos filled the glasses as Sebastian left.

"Now, this is a bit stronger than wine, but I'll make sure you don't drink too much," he assured Lloyd, handing him a glass.

Zelos laughed when Lloyd coughed and made a face after taking a sip. "I should warn you, it has a bite."

Eventually, Lloyd started to loosen up. Zelos never refilled Lloyd's glass, despite the brunette's assurance that he could handle it. Zelos stopped after two glasses, not wanting to get drunk either. He noted the flush in Lloyd's cheeks and the slight glaze in his eyes with more than a little satisfaction.

"Never fly after drinking, Lloyd. Alcohol does slow your reflexes and makes your head fuzzy, and crashing a Rheiard would be fatal," he said in a serious tone, sliding the tray with the bottle and empty glasses away. "Also, always go to a bar with a buddy. It's easy for other people to take advantage of you if you're drunk," he muttered darkly, recalling an unpleasant memory.

"Why's that?" Lloyd asked with a frown. He kind of liked this floaty feeling, this "buzz."

"Because being drunk makes you suggestible and horny, Lloyd, and that's a very dangerous combination," he growled.

Lloyd's eyes widened. "You… sound like you're speaking from experience."

Zelos bit his lip. "I… was lucky. I never got raped, but I made the mistake of going to a bar alone when I was younger. I'd had one or three too many drinks… and this guy started warming up to me. Talking nice, buying me drinks, you know the deal. He offered to escort me home, but I didn't realize until it was too late that he never actually asked where I lived. Not everyone knew my face and name back then, because my father was still alive and the current Chosen," Zelos explained at Lloyd's questioning expression. "The guy led me out and started taking me down this alley. That was about when I figured something was wrong, and when I asked the guy about it, he shoved me against a wall. Next thing I know, his hands are all over me and I'm too smashed to get away from him," Zelos whispered. "He put a hand over my mouth when I tried to scream, and I wasn't strong enough to fight him. He had just shoved a hand down my pants when someone came up from behind and knocked him out cold," he finished quietly.

"Who was it?" Lloyd had to ask. "The guy who saved you, I mean?"

Zelos' lips twitched in a half-smile. "It was Kratos. He carried me home. Cruxis was keeping tabs on me. I don't really remember it too well, but I recognized his voice when I was introduced to him after joining in on Cruxis' little scheme," he murmured. "I never thanked Kratos for it, and I'm sure he doesn't know I remember."

Lloyd hummed softly as he thought the new information over. "You and my dad… go way back, huh?"

Zelos smirked. "Yup. Been hating each other since before we met, right?"

Lloyd shook his head and laughed. That tingle from earlier had returned, this time even stronger. It was strange; Lloyd was actually craving the sensation of Zelos' mouth whispering against his ear again. He wanted more of that feeling, whatever it was. He felt hot and cold at the same time, and he shivered as Zelos' arm shifted around him. Goddess, was it the alcohol making him feel this way? Lloyd couldn't think entirely straight. His skin suddenly felt hypersensitive, and the burn of his cheeks told him that he was probably flushed. Something in his gut was nagging at him, telling him that this wasn't the alcohol talking at all. He felt a strange fluttering in his stomach. Lloyd found himself entranced by Zelos' lips as the redhead spoke, not noticing that they were moving closer and closer…

Lloyd's eyes fluttered shut as Zelos' lips brushed against his in a chaste kiss. Suddenly, it hit him. This was what he'd been wanting all this time- to have Zelos this way as his and no-one else's. And Zelos was right; this did feel right. Too right for it to be wrong.

As Zelos pulled away, Lloyd slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with a heartbreakingly joyful smile. Zelos gently brushed a thumb across Lloyd's lips, reveling in the happiness he felt.

"…I've been wanting to do that for more than a year, Lloyd."

Lloyd returned the soft smile. "Why didn't you?"

Zelos moved closer again, closing the distance until their foreheads touched. "Because you're worth waiting for."

---

R&R if you want more!!!!! Rating goes up next chapter... I think. Nothing graphic, but content demands it. Unless you think otherwise?


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! This chapter, we finally see a little... ah, below-the-belt action.

* * *

Worth Waiting For

Ch 8

Beta read by: k3ybl4d3, JadedSilk, YanaQuNozerith on Y!Gallery, and leichan0767 here on FFnet.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia and all of its characters belongs to Namco, not me.

* * *

"Because you're worth waiting for."

"Worth waiting for?" Lloyd echoed.

Zelos' smile widened. "I'd wait forever, if that's what it took. Of course, I was hoping you'd come around sooner than that."

This warm, fuzzy feeling… this happiness was something Lloyd had not felt in a long time, not to this degree. If the newfound fire in Zelos' eyes was any indication, the redhead felt the same.

"Lloyd… I don't know what I would do if you disappeared from my life," he murmured fervently.

Lloyd sighed. "Zelos, I already told you. 'I refuse to vanish,' remember?"

Zelos laughed softly. "How could I forget?"

And with that, he raised a hand to Lloyd's chin, tilting the brunette's head back as he brought their lips together again. Zelos didn't pull away immediately this time, the hand on Lloyd's face sliding up in a caress that made him shiver. As the redhead's fingers tangled in his soft brown spikes, Lloyd was startled to feel a tongue slide against his lips. He opened his mouth in surprise, and Zelos took the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

Lloyd had never heard of this… whatever it was, before. It was weird, yet at the same time… he liked it. A lot. With a soft moan, he lifted a hand to tangle it in the Indian red curls of Zelos' mane. That hair had always fascinated him, dancing like fire in the sunlight, wild as the redhead himself. Despite its unruly appearance, it fell like silken water against his fingers. The sudden, slick friction of Zelos' tongue against his pushed all thoughts from his mind, sending a tingle jolting down his spine once again. Trying to ignore the uncomfortably pleasant feeling, he continued to explore Zelos' body in ways he would not have dared before.

Slowly, his hands slid down to rest against Zelos' chest next, lingering for a moment on the red Cruxis crystal. It seemed to flicker to life as Lloyd touched the metal key crest binding it to Zelos' flesh.

Zelos flinched and drew away with a gasp, panting slightly. "What… what did you do, Lloyd?"

It took Lloyd a moment to clear his muddled thoughts enough to process what had just happened. "I… just touched it," he answered with great confusion. He reached forward to touch the key crest again, but nothing happened. "Did it hurt?"

Zelos slowly shook his head. "No… but for a second, I swear I could feel a tingling in my legs."

Lloyd frowned. "Tell the Professor when you see her. She might know something about it."

Zelos nodded, still troubled. He brought a hand up to touch the crystal himself, but there was no reaction. Determination suddenly flared in Lloyd's eyes. He lifted a hand to Zelos' face and brushed a flyaway red strand aside, moving closer until their noses touched. Zelos was pleasantly surprised when Lloyd initiated the kiss this time, and he did not resist when the younger swordsman awkwardly attempted to explore his mouth. Lloyd was painfully inexperienced but made up for it with enthusiasm, once he got over his initial nervousness.

Zelos was just getting warmed up, though. He was determined to show Lloyd what he'd been missing out on this whole time. Even if Zelos couldn't get the satisfaction of finally being romantically involved in a real relationship, he'd make up for it by blowing Lloyd's mind. But he wouldn't rush it. Zelos could already tell that he'd need to take it slow with the younger swordsman.

Slowly and carefully, Zelos turned and leaned back against the couch cushions, pulling Lloyd on top of him. The brunette broke away, gasping for air.

"…Zelos?"

Zelos just smiled and grabbed the collar of Lloyd's red top, pulling him down again into another kiss. With his free hand, he began running his fingers down Lloyd's spine, making the brunette moan softly. Apparently, Lloyd did not realize just how suggestive his current position was. Thanks to Zelos' manipulation, the brunette was now straddling the incapacitated swordsman, much to Zelos' glee.

This was exactly how Genis found them both as he silently walked through the front door seconds later. He stood mute with shock for a moment, and it wasn't until Zelos' hand slipped down to rest on Lloyd's ass that he was finally shaken from his stupor.

"Lloyd! What are you doing!? How could you let that pervert touch you like that!?"

Lloyd started in surprise, all but leaping away from Zelos at the shout behind him. He sat on the far end of the couch, blushing furiously and looking at Genis in confusion. "Zelos wasn't…"

Genis' eyes flashed with rage. "I don't know how he tricked you into it, but why would you let a debaucher like him… DO that? How can you know how many girls he's been with before?"

Zelos stiffened, bristling at the accusation. "Hey, Brat! I'm right here, ya know! And I can answer both questions easily enough," he growled. "I didn't trick Lloyd into doing anything. Try actually listening to him if you're gonna ask! And for your information, I never slept with any of those girls. I built my reputation because…" Biting his lip, Zelos cut himself off before he could say too much. Unfortunately, Genis caught the slip.

"Because?" Genis crossed his arms, waiting for an answer in stony silence. He was rather intimidating for a child.

Zelos grimaced and searched for the right words to explain, but he came up empty-handed. He was surprised to finally hear Lloyd speak up.

"…He did it because it was the only way he could protect himself. Just like you and the Professor hid your half-elven status from everyone," he said quietly. "This world isn't a friendly place, and people have to wear masks just to survive, right?" Genis' eyes widened at this revelation. "Genis, Zelos would never trick me into doing something against my will," Lloyd finished, drawing stares from the other two males. Apparently, they didn't think he was capable of deep thought.

Finally, Zelos smiled. "Is it so hard to believe? The great Zelos Wilder, a virtuous man?"

Genis didn't answer, focusing on Lloyd instead. "Then… what is this? Don't tell me you actually WANT him touching you like that?"

Lloyd frowned, wary and a little hurt. "And what if I do?"

Genis gaped. "You can't be serious! Don't joke around like that, Lloyd." When neither responded, he grimaced. "Lloyd... you mean you're…"

This time, it was Zelos who answered. "Gay? Homosexual? Queer? A pervert? So what if he is? At least we're being honest about it. Don't you dare pull the homophobe line. I know it's not true."

Genis was appalled. "What!?"

Zelos just smirked. "What about you and Mithos, huh? Don't tell me you didn't love him. You gave him your trust even after he tried to kill us," he said more softly. "Genis, there's no such thing as 'forbidden' love. I don't know what they taught you in that backwoods village, but there isn't anything wrong with you, me, or Lloyd. I'm sorry if we upset you. I hadn't exactly planned on you finding out this way," he pointed out dryly.

Genis had the grace to look embarrassed. After a moment, he played his final card.

"What about Colette? I thought you loved her."

Lloyd nodded. "I do. As a SISTER. She knows it, Genis."

Genis sighed in defeat. There really wasn't anything else he could say. "Just don't… don't do that around me, all right? Even if Zelos was a girl, it'd still be really weird. I've known you forever; it's hard to get used to the idea."

Zelos shrugged. "Sure. Of course, it's not like we were PLANNING on having an audience. You kinda just barged right on in without knocking."

Genis flushed. Zelos had a point. "Sorry, but it's not like we ever had to knock before. Well, I guess there's a good reason now, right?" he quipped. "Zelos, you better mean it when you say you really care about him!"

Zelos chuckled and relaxed visibly. Lloyd slid over so that he was sitting closer to the redhead; he was still feeling hot and keyed-up from their earlier activities. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted, but he knew he was getting impatient. This didn't escape Zelos' notice.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Brat," the swordsman drawled. "Now, IF you'll excuse us…"

Genis made a face and left quickly, mumbling about finding Raine.

Lloyd sighed as the sorcerer firmly shut the door behind him, giving Zelos a sidelong glance. "Maybe we should stop. People keep walking in."

The redhead waved a hand in dismissal. "Nah, I'm not done with you, yet, Lloyd."

The younger swordsman was confused. "Not… done?"

Zelos grinned. "What, you didn't that kissing was all there was to it, did you? Here, take me up to my bedroom."

The brunette blushed. "I dunno…" He carefully scooped the redhead up and ascended the stairs. Goddess, the feeling kept getting stronger. A kind of longing ache… Suddenly, the fire filling him seemed to be pooling distinctly southward, and Lloyd realized with a start what Zelos was talking about. He paused as they entered the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

"You mean… sex?" He walked over to the bed and set the incapacitated redhead down so that he could lean against the pillows piled up in front of the headboard.

Zelos raised an eyebrow and smirked. "…Not exactly. C'mere, Lloyd," he beckoned, pulling the brunette into his previous position. "Tell me to stop, and I will. I wanna show you what it means to have a lover."

Lloyd gulped, but didn't protest. Zelos slowly reached down and began to play with the waistband of the brunette's trousers. Leaning up, he whispered into Lloyd's ear.

"This turns you on, doesn't it?"

Lloyd inhaled sharply, feeling an answering throb in his nether regions. The ex-Chosen smirked at the visible reaction before sliding his hand up to rest over Lloyd's rapidly fluttering heart.

"It would be a crime to stop now, don't you think?" He whispered again, and the younger swordsman's breath hitched. Zelos leaned even closer until his lips were nearly touching the brunette's ear. "Let me touch you. I promise it'll feel good."

Lloyd could only nod, his breathing rapid and shallow. Zelos smiled and drew away briefly before bringing their lips crashing together in a passionate, nearly bruising lock. He sucked hard on Lloyd's tongue and the brunette squirmed above him, his moan swallowed by Zelos' ravishing mouth. Lloyd still wasn't sure what he wanted, but he wanted it BADLY, and he wanted it NOW. Anxious for more, he reached down to caress the ex-Chosen's finely muscled chest, his hand unconsciously sliding southward. For a moment, he was startled into awareness as his fingers came across the jagged scar on Zelos' belly, but the redhead didn't seem to notice. Wait. Wait a minute. Lloyd suddenly drew away, ignoring his body's screaming protest.

Zelos frowned. "Is something wrong?" But the brunette wasn't looking at his face. He was staring down at his own hand. After a moment, Zelos looked down also, confused.

Ah. Lloyd's hand was hovering just above his…

Lloyd jerked the hand away. "Sorry."

Zelos was perplexed. "What for? A), I don't exactly mind, and b), I can't feel it anyway…"

The brunette shook his head. "But that's exactly why I shouldn't be doing this! It isn't fair that I get to feel this way when you can't!"

Zelos groaned in exasperation. "I don't care, Lloyd! I want you to be happy; that's enough to satisfy me," he insisted.

Lloyd opened his mouth to protest, and Zelos leaned up to kiss the brunette. At the same time, he stroked a solitary finger down the tented front of Lloyd's pants before cupping him fully, caressing the younger swordsman in ways he didn't know existed. Breaking the lip-lock, he began to trail a line of soft kisses down the brunette's throat. He reached up with his free hand to unbutton the collar of Lloyd's red top and continued down until the first six buttons were unclasped. Shoving the suspender straps aside, he pushed he red fabric down until the brunette's shoulders and chest were exposed.

Lloyd groaned and found himself arching against that hand, seeking further contact. The resulting friction stole his breath away, and he decided that he'd let Zelos do whatever he damn well pleased as long as he kept this up. He couldn't seem to catch his breath, and he felt an almost unbearable heat pooling in his belly. Oh, goddess. Zelos wasn't lying when he said it felt good. It felt better than anything he'd ever experienced.

Zelos smiled in satisfaction as Lloyd positively writhed above him. So far, so good. Having successfully slipped the suspenders off, he quickly unfastened the buttons of Lloyd's pants. He made a mental note to remind the brunette to stop leaving the top one unbuttoned… Finished, he slid the pants down and began massaging the moaning brunette through his boxers. From what Zelos could see, Lloyd had never been touched in this way before, not even by his own hands. Leaning up to suckle on the junction of Lloyd's neck and shoulder, he couldn't help but smirk as the brunette's hips bucked against his hand reflexively. Lloyd shuddered and came with a wordless shout, falling against Zelos, boneless and content.

"That… that… I…"

With a smile, Zelos tilted his head forward to place a chaste kiss on Lloyd's lips.

"Shh. I know. You don't need to say anything." They both lay in comfortable silence.

After a moment, Lloyd groaned.

"I… need new underwear."

Zelos chuckled. "You can borrow mine. Ever worn silk before?"

It wasn't perfect, but it was a start

---

The more reviews I get, the sooner I update! I've reached the last of my already finished chapters; I'm still working on chapter 9. Chapter 9 switches briefly to a little Kratos-Yuan interaction, but it'll come back to Zelloyd quickly, don't worry.


End file.
